Whoever She Is
by Jess Likes Biting
Summary: Short Story: Sanji's past is slowly making its way back to the present, and is becoming a hazard for his health and thoughts. She haunts his dreams at night, and runs around his thoughts in the day. He's slowly starting to fall apart. SANJIxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a little short story I've been working on! It's only gonna be 4 chapters at least or 6 chapters at most. I hope you enjoy it, it's been really fun to write for the past two days. It's a SanjixOC story, in Sanji's POV. This may be semi-out of character for our Love Cook, but ehh, I only did this for fun! :D It's based off of two songs that I can't stop listening to. Soooo, yay!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

I breathed in slowly my hands gripping tightly onto the counter holding myself up from falling to the ground in a slump. A cigarette hung loosely between my lips, my eyes set on the oven in front of me and nothing else. The water in the pan boiled quietly, filling the empty room with a small amount of noise. My blue pine striped shirt was untucked, and hanging away from my body.

The door to the galley swung open, and I looked over towards the entrance and locked eyes with Nami. I smiled as big as I could, "Hello Nami-swan!"

She lightly smiled back at me, "Hello Sanji-kun."

I smiled lightly turning back to my cooking, even though a smile was pressed against my face I felt like I didn't deserve to smile. I began moving across the wooden floor becoming up sped with my cooking, the task blocking out any thoughts I was having before. Usopp had walked in sense then and was lightly having a conversation with Nami about the next Island we would visit.

I barely listened to the conversation, fiddling with a spoon in my hand. Nami looked up at me from the table and I turned to face her and smiled, "Is there something you need, Nami-swan?"

She frowned, "Is there something wrong, Sanji?"

I frowned; I should try a little harder at acting normal. I quickly replaced the frown with a grin, "There's nothing wrong, Nami-swan!"

She nodded, "If you say so."

I sighed quietly to myself and turned back to the oven, I closed my eyes briefly only to have a flash of the smile haunting my dreams. I quickly opened them, and sighed; now I wasn't even safe when I was awake. I stirred the soup in front of me, and put some salt into the mixture.

My head pounded lightly against my temples, probably due to the fact I was trying to stop myself from thinking about anything to do with _her_. I rolled my sleeves, and reached into the top shelf pulling out enough bowls for the crew. Nami stood up, "I'll go round everyone up for you."

I was about to protest but she left anyway, and I blinked now noticing the fact Usopp wasn't in there either. I shook my head, "I'm way too distracted."

Luffy quickly ran through the door and sat down at the table jumping up and down. I continued scooping the soup into different bowls from everyone. Soon enough Chopper, Usopp, Zoro, Robin, and Nami had sat down at the table. I grabbed the first two bowls and danced over to the table smiling at Robin and Nami placing both bowls in front of them, "Here you are my darlings!"

Robin lightly smiled, "Thank you, cook-san."

I smiled at her widely, "You're welcome Robin-swan!"

I quickly gave everyone else their bowls, and grabbed myself one to eat. I leaned against the counter, slowly eating my own dinner. Everyone had there own conversations, a few sounds of slapping here and there from Luffy trying to steal other peoples food.

I stayed silent throughout the meal, my mind reeling through past events. Her smile flashed in my mind once again, this time accompanied by a body. Her long brown hair was wavy and lying against her shoulders softly. Her blue eyes sparkled putting any sunset to shame; her straight white teeth gleamed in the sunlight surrounded by full lips. Her lightly tanned skinned glowed in the sunlight, her torso covered in a simple white tank top. A pair of short jean shorts on her bottom half, and a pair of white tennis shoes dressing her feet.

I shook my head, my breathing slightly ridged now. "Sanji?"

I looked up at Nami and smiled, "Yes, Nami-swan?"

She looked towards me with worry, "What's wrong with you today?"

I frowned lightly, "Just some bad memories."

"Like what cook-san?"

I smiled, "Nothing important."

~0~0~0~

I sighed to myself pushing myself further into the hammock, the pillow my head rested on felt more like a cinderblock then a fluffy pillow. The blanket laid lightly on top of me, my forehead burning up. I felt the same pain as before pushing against my temples, only this time it was twice as worse.

I looked to my right and frowned watching the small reindeer that was our doctor snoozing away. I groaned to myself, lifting my hands to grip at my blonde hair. I breathed in and out slowly, and closed my eyes removing my hands from my head and placed them at my side.

I lightly hummed to myself, distracting myself from the headache. I bit my lip, these memories are doing more then just annoying me, now they were affecting my health. My heart beat lightly pounded against my rip cage, and I felt sleep over take me.

I felt something lay on top of me, a pair of lips lightly leaving a kiss against me neck. I opened my eyes, the blinding light making me close them once again in pain. I groaned lightly only to be meet with a giggle. I quickly stood up; noticing the hammock I fell asleep on was now replaced with a wooden floor.

I looked up at the girl straddling my waist and couldn't stop the smile playing at my lips. Her full lips curved in a smirk, and she spook in her almost angelic voice, "You know, you have a bed for a reason, dumb cook."

I playfully glared at the insult she threw my way, "I do believe I heard you_ giggle_, Rei-chan."

She full on glared at me for the giggle comment and the nickname, "It's not my fault you're cute when you sleep."

I smiled at her. She glared down at me, "What are you smiling at?"

I stared back into her blue eyes, "You, of course."

She jumped off me, smoothing down her white tank top then holding a hand out to me. I reached up, helping her pull myself off the ground. "Why am I still here?"

I grinned grabbing her waist from behind, leaning down to her ear, "Because you think I'm sexy."

She snorted, "You wish."

I smiled, "So what if I do?"

She shook her head pulling away from my grip spinning around to face me, "Oh yeah, that's right its because my dumbass partner decided to leave me here."

I stepped forward lifting her face to mine, "I personally will thank her for that if I ever see her again."

She smiled lightly, "Why would you do a thing like that?"

I grinned lightly pressing my lips to her, "Because now I have you."

She looked up at me her smile turning into a light frown, "You know I have to leave soon Sanji."

I sighed, putting my forehead against her's, "I know."

"Then why get close to me?"

My brow rose, and she stifled a laugh, "Then why are you getting close to me?"

She lightly kissed the corner of my lips, "Because I think you're sexy."

I grinned pulling her into a full on kiss, just before the kiss could get any farther everything went black. I closed my eyes re-opening them quickly, shooting into a sitting position. I sighed running a hand throw my hair staring at the Men's room on the Merry Go.

I stood up from the hammock, stretching with a groan. I walked towards the door quietly walking out, and shutting it once I was in the hallway. I coughed quietly to myself, and continued my journey to the galley to get a glass of water. My feet pulled me along and soon enough I was meet with a wave of cold hair goose bumps spreading throughout my body. I shivered, folding my hands across my chest.

The sun had yet to rise, and the stars beamed down sparkling across the sky. I smiled to myself closing my eyes, a flash of Rei popped into my mind. I quickly shook my head and opened the galley door, and towards the sink.

I sighed, lifting the glass to my lips. Why did one girl have to leave such an impression on me? Why couldn't I just forget about her?

_Because you actually loved her._

I've loved a lot of women! Why is she haunting my dreams now of all times?

_Maybe it's a sign._

Oh yes, this is just some magical sign that she's going to pop out of nowhere!

_I'm only trying to help you._

I sighed to myself. Yes, great help you are! Now you're only proving my insanity!

_Face it, Sanji. You love her, always have, always will. No amount of time can change it, she'll always own your heart._

I bit my lip, I wish you were wrong.

**Review? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

I FINALLY GOT IT OFF MY DEAD COMPUTER! -high fives random reader- YES! NOW ENJOY ALL THAT IS SANJI-NESS.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Straw Hats, if I did… There'd be a lot of Luffy and Zoro lovin'.

"So, Nami-swan, when are we arriving at the next island?"

She looked up from her map and smiled, "Glad you seem better. Before lunch, so you shouldn't have to make it, we can go out to eat."

"Thank you Nami-swan!"

She went back to her maps. I looked to the right of her and saw Robin reading a book, coffee-less. I moved quickly over to her cup, lifting it up swiftly filling it back up with her coffee setting it back down, "Here you are Robin-chwan!"

She smiled, "Thank you, cook-san."

I grinned turning around to finish cooking the pancakes for breakfast. I flipped one over, and let out a barely audible sigh. Really right now, I felt like utter shit and I would rather be lying in bed. But I've come to the agreement with myself that I would completely ignore my own heart and concentrate more on Robin and Nami. They've become my number one distraction from her.

I shook my head quickly and finished off the last 3 pancakes, skillfully flipping them onto a plate and setting them down in the middle of the table. "You two lovely ladies may start getting your breakfast while I go get the morons."

"Thank you, cook-san."

Nami smiled, "Yes, thank you Sanji-san."

I grinned, leaving with hearts following me, a skill I never knew exactly how I got, but anyway… I opened the galley door, looking around for the Captain and the rest of the crew. My curly brow rose slightly before I just shrugged, deciding it better to yell for them then to hunt them down, "BREAKFAST!"

Just as the simple word left my mouth, three bodies zoomed passed me. I blinked and slowly turned to stare at the already eating Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper. I looked back out to the deck and watched the lazy swordsman making his way up the stairs. I turned back walking into the galley, getting myself a plate of pancakes and leaned against the counter.

Chatter began to take over the crew, my ears somehow without my knowledge shutting them out. I shook my head lightly, the sound of the crew slowing going in and out. I blinked quickly a few times, before everything seemed to be shutting down.

I heart was the only sound I could make out, my eyes slowly closed and a shimmer effect seem to happen. I forced my eyes back open only to be met with ones colored just like the ocean.

"…Rei?"

The same smile I've been dreaming off and trying to ignore for the best few days spread across her lips. Her mouth moved but just like with the crew, I couldn't make out what she was saying. I watched her mouth move until I felt water drip onto my face. It was now that I noticed I was no longer standing but lying on the ground, her body clasped to the side of my own. Tears running down her face, her smile no longer visible.

I tried to swallow but my throat was to dry, my mouth wanted to form words but they couldn't. I felt my heart pumping faster, and my lungs start to quickly search for the air that was no longer making its way to them.

I tried to lift my hands, searching for anyway to comfort her, my ability to move was gone and left no trace. I started to panic even more in my head, _what was happening to me?!_

"SANJI!"

I gasped for air, jumping up off the ground my surroundings shooting back at me making me stumbling back. I greedily breathed in air, my fingers ripping at my chest trying to calm down my fast beating heart.

My head pounded loudly against my temples, my hands moving from my chest to grip my head.

"Sanji?"

I opened my eyes slowly, searching for the timid voice that called out my name. My eyes landed on a concerned reindeer. I sat up, my hands throbbing. I blinked raising them to my face and blinking at the glass shards lodged in my palm, blood streaming down my sleeve.

I shook my head, and looked back at the doctor, "What happened?"

My eyes slightly widened at the raspy voice that filled the air, more surprised that the voice came from my lips.

His hoof raised to my forehead as someone would do to check someone's temperature, "You passed out."

My eyes flickered up to Usopp, "I did?"

Nami bent down next to me, "I guess I was wrong when I said you were feeling better."

I shook my head lightly, my head pounding even more with the sudden movement, "I'm sorry, Nami-san."

"You haven't been feeling good lately? Why haven't you told me, Sanji?"

I looked back towards the little doctor, "I didn't think it would be anything you could fix."

Chopper blinked to himself, "What do you mean?"

I looked back down at my hands sitting against the counter behind me, "I've been having a lot of flashbacks, is all."

"About a girl?"

I glared up at the swordsman still sitting at the table, "That's none of your b-business."

"What's her name?"

I looked over at Robin and blinked, "Rei."

"None of our business my ass."

I sharply looked over to Zoro to glare at him, only to groan when my head greatly protested against it. "Are they flashbacks that you've been trying to ignore?"

I nodded lightly, now able to proceed with glaring at the shitty moss head.

"Have you been able to ignore them?"

I nodded my head no this time, and looked towards the little reindeer. He nodded to himself, "It's probably stress then."

"Why have you been trying to ignore them, cook-san?"

"She probably broke his heart."

I glared at the ground, "Shut up, moss head."

I could practically hear the smirk in his voice, "That just proves that I'm right."

"No matter if I ignore them, or just let them happen… They won't stop."

"Sanji-kun, you just need a break. What if you go take a nap and we'll wake you up when we get to the island?"

I shook my head, "Its worse when I sleep."

"Everyone out."

I looked up at Nami, and watched as she pointed towards the door. Everyone else in the galley just blinked at her, she spun around and glared at them, "Out."

The demand in her voice was slightly scary. Robin ignored her and sat down at the table her book discarded somewhere else. Everyone else quickly scurried out of the room, the lazy swordsman slowly making his way out.

Nami helped me up, my eye catching Chopper making his way back into the room with some first aid stuff. I sat down at the table, and sighed to myself as Chopper began to work his magic on my hands.

Nami lightly patted my shoulder, and Robin's voice caught my ears, "So, cook-san, what was Rei like?"

I sighed lightly, but began to move my lips none the less.

* * *

:DDDDDDDDDDDDDD review? -scurries back to zoroxluffy-


	3. Chapter 3

Muhahhahaha! I'm back, :)  
The next one will be out after I get a few reviews, and yeah, it's all ready written.  
One More to go!

* * *

I couldn't stop the words from leaving my mouth everything I said about her was good. There wasn't anything bad I could think of. Of course she was a thief and a damn good one, but that's it!

This girl was amazing, and that didn't even sum it up. To me, this girl… was, had, is everything. She was a mystery to me, and I did have her somewhat figured out. I sighed, the girls left hours ago. Yet here I was, still on the floor looking like a mess. I was surprised when Chopper didn't come in demanding him to be on bed rest.

I grabbed at the counter to attempt to stand but couldn't find the power to do so. I closed my eyes feeling that rare feeling of sleep creeping up slowly. My eyes slowly dropped, and darkness crept into my mind.

_It was a normal day in the kitchen of the Baratie when something caught my eye. I could feel the drool pouring out of my mouth, my eyes glued to the teen girl walking to a table in the back her legs seemed to go on for days. I gulped, and watched her blue eyes look around the table until a waiter came up to her table and she smiled. Oh god, that smile made my heart stop on the spot._

_I stood up quickly as the waiter made his way to the kitchen I took the paper with her order on it and noticed two meals, maybe she had a date? I looked back out there and noticed another girl with her, nothing as amazing as the girl that first caught my eye. I smiled and worked at the most prefect meal I could have ever conjured up. _

_I carried one plate in each hand, and couldn't help but practically dance over to the table. I heard a giggle from the other girl but my eyes were only on the blue eyed girl in front of me. I placed one plate down in front of the other girl and smiled, then placed the other one down. I heard a thank you and even her voice sent me into a place that could be confused with heaven._

_I smiled, bowing then retreated slowly only to be called back to the table. I turned around to be face to face with the other girl, "I'm Temari, and this is Rei."_

"_My name is Sanji; it's a pleasure to meet the both of you."_

_Temari smirked, "I have a favor to ask."_

_My brow rose and I heard a chuckle from Rei, my breath caught in my throat. "Get to know her for a bit?"_

_I nodded, not questioning it at all sitting down next to the girl. Forgetting about work, I concentrated on the girl in front of me which would most likely earn me a slap on the head from the shitty old man later. _

My eyes slowly opened to Luffy staring at me with a huge grin, I rubbed at my eyes and sat up. He smiled, "We're at the Island."

I nodded, finding the strength to stand up in front of Luffy. I walked outside, and blinked rapidly at the blinding sunlight. I was met with a worried glance from Chopper, "Are you alright to be walking?"

I nodded at the small reindeer, "I'll be fine."

Nami then begun passing out lists of supplies to everyone, "We'll met at the bar later for dinner, to give Sanji a break."

I grinned at her, "You're so thoughtful, Nami-chwan~!"

She smiled back at me.

We all parted ways and I looked down at my list, and smiled, '_Relax Sanji-kun.'_

I put the note in my pocket and headed to the local bar, a drink wouldn't hurt.  


* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Thank you for reviewing: Mish1, phatlazykatt112, Taco, Chidori Shiori, xiaodaocaog, SgtPastulio!

;D


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, this is it! It's the end! D:  
It's longer then that pitiful chapter before this.  
But it help set me up for the ending.

I'll miss you guys!  
But hope you'll join me for my new story, coming out tonight! :D  
It's a Naruto fanfic, with Sasuke and Naruto as the couple.  
Yeah, Yaoi. xD

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

* * *

I adjusted my tie, losing it a bit, walking into the bar with a quick glance at the population. There were about 7 people scatter around at tables, and only 2 at the bar. I walked over sitting down, smiling at the bartender ordering a drink.

She nodded and went to work at the drink. My eyes scanned over the other two people at the bar and a certain pair of blue eyes caught my attention. I blinked at the girl slightly shocked, "I've got to be seeing things…"

I gulped looking down, _'Maybe I'm seeing things.'_

I heard footsteps heading my way and I gripped my pants tightly, biting down on my lip, "Here's your drink sir!"

I nodded, mumbling a thank you. I quickly grabbed it taking a large swig of the drink. I sighed, "Relax..."

I heard a coughing from behind me, and I chose to ignore it. Focusing on across the bar where both girls happened to be missing, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Sanji?"

I ignored the voice, and held onto my head, "Go away already."

"Is that how you greet someone after not seeing them for so long?"

He let his arms drop and quickly turned around, only to feel his heart immediately go into over-drive.

"Rei?"

* * *

Temari watched the sunlight hit the ocean in a beautiful sunlight a body moving closer to her's, "Hey."

There was a grunt in response, "So lady like of you."

The girl rolled her eyes at Temari, "I'm not in the mood."

Temari limped towards the girl smiling, "It's alright, those dreams will stop soon."

She ignored the comment looking at the sick girl that she has been friends with for so long, "How are you feeling?"

Her voice was quiet, barely above a whisper. Temari patted her on the shoulder, "I'll be fine as soon as I get you taken care of."

Tears filled her eyes but didn't spill, "How can you be so accepting? You're fucking dying."

She sighed, "Rei, I've lived my life. It was a good run, I'm happy with what I did and how I'm going to end it."

"You're leaving me alone."

Temari smiled softly as the soft warm breeze that blew off the ocean hit them, "No, I'm not."

Rei looked up at her, "What?"

Temari smiled her head tiredly hitting her friend's shoulder, "You'll never be alone."

"Not this bullshit speech."

Temari laughed ruffling Rei's hair, "You're still a kid I see."

Rei growled, "Shut up."

Temari smiled lifting Rei's chin to look at her, "I miss the smile I use to see on your face, it's my fault it's been taken away."

Rei shook her head, "It's not your fault. How would have known you would have cancer? None of us."

Temari sat down next to her, "I'm not talking about me."

Rei looked up at her, "Then who?"

"A certain smoking cook who had you doing flips at the mention of a simple hug."

Rei's tears really felt like falling now, she choked on a sob that attempted to escape her throat, "Why are you doing this?"

Her voice was strained and Temari had to stop herself from hugging the girl, "I'm going to replace that smile. I'm going to do it no matter what."

"He isn't at the restaurant anymore."

Temari looked down at the distraught girl, "So, I'm not the only one who's keeping tabs on him?"

"He's under command of Monkey D. Luffy."

Temari smiled as her friend continued, "He's part of amazing crew, and they've really been pissing the pirate world and government off."

Temari stroked her back, "You'll be with them soon."

Rei glared at her, "This is your big plan?! You're going to throw me into someone else's crew just so someone else can deal with me that I don't even know?!"

Temari smirked, "I'm putting you into the hands of Sanji, and we both know damn well that you know all of him too much."

Rei blushed but turned away from her friend, "I…"

Temari shook her hand, "You will go with him, and I will be able to live what I have left in peace, and you can live it in happiness."

"I won't be happy."

Temari growled, "Liar."

She just shook her head repeating the same sentence.

Temari picked her up using what strength she still had but the neck, "I'm trying to give you a place to live, a happy live… please, Rei, live. For me."

Tears finally spilled from her eyes, "Who said they would want me?"

Temari ruffled the blue eyed girl's hair, "Who wouldn't want someone like you?"

"Me."

Temari laughed, "Emo bitch."

* * *

I watched as tears filled her eyes, "Sanji..."

I stood immediately forgetting about my drink grabbing onto the girl, I watched as another familiar figure stood and left the bar not before shining me a smile mouthing 'Take care of her'. I frowned looking down at the crying female in my hands, "Rei, what happened?"

She looked up at me and I almost died at the amount of stress and emotion in her eyes, "Temari… is dying."

I was silent, '_So, Temari brought her back to me.'_

He had to hide his smile, hugging the girl tighter, "its okay. I'll take care of you."

Another sob escaped her throat, "Why... W-why would you s-still want me?"

"Because, I love you."

The water works got worse, "I l-left you."

Sanji nuzzled into the girl's hair, "You took my heart with you."

She smiled lightly tears still streaming down her face. I grabbed her head, lightly brining my lips to her's, "I missed you."

She kissed back lightly, "I m-missed you t-too."

I grabbed her hand, walking her out of the bar throwing money on it for my drink. She held onto it tightly as if when she let go I'd disappear of her sight. My heart fluttered against my rip cage, and my feet continued leading us to the beach I saw on the way up.

She looked at the warm sand silently sitting down in it, my own actions mirroring her's.

"When I left…" she was calm for now but I could tell she was still filled with sadness over the loss of Temari, "I was a wreck, Temari felt so badly for coming back. She thought if she brought me back to you it might fix something, it might make me happy for not only that but the fact she was dying, she was being ripped away from the world over something she couldn't control. Over the cancer killing her body."

I listened to the girl quietly my hand holding onto her's securely; it was still a little unreal. Seeing the girl he thought he would never even touch again, and she needed him right here in front of him.

"Why would you accept me like this Sanji? I don't understand. I left you that night and didn't leave a note."

"You hate goodbyes."

She felt a sob collecting in her throat, "Stop! Stop being so accepting of me!"

My eyes looked at the sunset in front of them, "I can't. It's rubbed off on me; you'll be accepted by everyone where you'll be living now. It's how we are, how our captain is."

She calmed down, "I don't deserve it."

I grabbed her chin, her face now directly in front of mine, "You deserve only the best and that's what I'll give you!"

I was shocked at the demanding sound in my voice but it didn't seem it bother her, it seemed to bring back what I knew of her, "Oh, yeah? And who says you're the best?"

I grinned, "You did", I leaned forward whispering, "Every night."

I heard her gulp, "I don't seem to remember that, I highly doubt you were that good."

I growled down at her kissing her, when I pulled away a dazed look was curtained over her features, "What about now?"

She shrugged, "I guess my memories hazy."

I picked her up, "Not for long."

* * *

Temari looked at the couple and smiled behind her tear stained face, "You'll make it Rei. With his help, you'll be happy forever."

With that last thought, she looked down at the poisonous flower in her hand, remembering the words of the man who sold it to her, it'll be painless and quick. The way Rei would want it.

* * *

HOLY SHIT GUYS! D:  
It's my first completed story :O!  
Anyway I'd liked to thank:

bleachaddic, Chaotic Rainfall, Dancing Nightmare, Mish1, Taco, night-owl269, SakuraDagger15, SgtPastulio, Sorii., Beast's Harlot, X GamesLover, XkuroXsukiX, phattlazykatt112, xiaodaocaog, and dandy wonderous!

You guys made this story fun :)

I love you all!


End file.
